


Shhh...

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Library Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in the library would have a lot easier if one didn't have to deal with co-workers who seem to devote their days to tormenting you. Naruto and Sasuke does not get along. At all. And the problem with being a librarian is that you just can't yell, however much you want to, so Naruto has long since learned how to show Sasuke just how much he hates him silently, like a ninja of insults. Now if only he can convince his brain that one should not get turned on by the guy you hate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh...

“So your books are due back by January 14th, here’s your card back and—”   
  
Naruto had intended to hand the patron back his library card, but it had slipped from his fingers, flying across the desk and sliding to the floor. _Shit._  
  
“Oh, so sorry about that, let me get it for you,” he said, quickly getting to his feet and making for the other side of the desk to help the older man pick up his card. He was promptly waved away as the man did it himself, his knees creaking at the action in a way that made Naruto flinch inwardly. The patron didn’t seem too bothered as he grabbed the stack of Civil War history books he'd just borrowed and left the library with a nod as Naruto tried to apologize again.  
  
As he sat back down in his chair he heard a silent snicker from behind him, and instantly his shoulders rose as annoyance settled over him. Of course _he’d_ be there right behind him to see the fumble, and of course _he_ wasn’t about to let that lie.   
  
Naruto wanted to say something to shut his co-worker up, but he saw another patron approach the desk, so instead he snuck his hand behind his back, shooting up his middle finger in a salute. With the way that snicker instantly cut off he knew Sasuke had seen the gesture. Rather pleased with himself he focused on the woman stepping up to the desk. He offered a smile to the little girl sitting on the woman’s hip, and the girl grinned back. Naruto had always been good with kids.  
  
“Hi! I was wondering on whether you had any books on various dog breeds? We’re thinking about getting one,” the woman asked.  
  
“Sure! They’re right—”  
  
“Six aisles down on your left, Dewey number 636.7.”  
  
Naruto bristled at the smug voice from behind him. The woman didn’t seem to notice though, as she smiled over his shoulder, nodded in thanks and set off through the stacks.  
  
Naruto spun his chair around, glaring at Sasuke. The dark-haired colleague was leaning against the shelves behind the circulation desk, paper work in his hand, smug grin on his face.   
  
“I knew that,” Naruto hissed at him, keeping his voice low to ensure no one could overhear them.  
  
Sasuke just shrugged a shoulder. “I knew it faster.”  
  
“Could you please get lost, I’m the one manning the desk now, I don’t need you breathing down my neck.”  
  
Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him and looked back down at his paper work, as if he wasn't even going to dignify that with a reply. Arrogant bastard!  
  
New patrons meant he had to turn his attention away from Sasuke and focus on them, and he forced a smile onto his face. Sasuke had the nasty tendency of always trying to best Naruto, whether it was in who knew the most Dewey numbers or who found misplaced books the quickest. As if Naruto needed to remember Dewey numbers. He was in charge of the Young Adult section, no Dewey numbers there. And he’d bet a week's supply of ramen that Sasuke couldn’t remember the name of all the John Green books, or which order to read Harry Potter in. So there. Just because Sasuke was in charge of the adult non-fiction he seemed to think that was the most prestigious and important part of the library. As if the teens weren’t equally important! He’d like to see Sasuke tackle a group of twenty uninterested fourteen years old needing books for a book report.  
  
Luckily Sasuke left the desk moments later, papers still in hand, highlighter poised. Naruto figured he was searching for books someone had ordered, or books to throw away or something equally boring since they’d all be non-fiction. Like _The History on Industry in North-Virginia in the 1950s_ or something equally yawn worthy.   
  
Soon there was a lull in people coming to the desk, and Naruto leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes wander. There were a couple of older fellows reading newspapers, and a woman sitting at the computers, but other than that it was pretty silent. He folded his hands behind his neck and yawned. He hadn’t slept enough last night, and he always felt extra tired when he didn’t have anything to do.  
  
Opening his eyes again he saw Sasuke standing in the stacks, looking at him. Naruto glared. Why the hell was the bastard staring for? Was he waiting for Naruto to mess up so he could laugh at him again? Well, Naruto was gonna show him, he wasn’t gonna do anything stupid so he could just wait all day long.  
  
He had just about formed that thought fully when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Loudly. Naruto’s eyes widened in panic when he realized he had forgotten to set it to vibrate before getting to work, and now most of the library would hear him. It would have been less mortifying if he hadn’t gotten a new ringtone last weekend when Kiba and him got wasted and decided that they needed special ringtones for each other.   
  
_“My Anaconda don’t, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun.”_  
  
Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, lamenting the fact that he’d chosen one of his skinnier pairs of jeans this morning as he tried to pull the device out. It took him a couple of tries, long enough that he knew anybody around would be sending him ugly glances by now.  
  
Finally the phone slid out of its denim prison and he could swipe his finger across the screen, rejecting the call. He’d just have to apologize to Kiba later on, because there was no way in hell he could take that phone call. Nope, right now he needed to just disappear completely. Too bad he was the only one manning the desk right now, so he couldn’t go anywhere.   
  
He stole a glance over at the guys reading newspapers and noticed a few heads shaking in obvious disapproval of his choice of ringtone. Ducking behind the computer he tried to look very busy, clicking between the programs where they registered books for the patrons and the program where he could search in their catalogue. Back and forth, back and forth. _Look how busy I am just clicking on my screen, click-click-clicking,_ he sing-songed to himself. Silently. He hoped.  
  
When he finally dared to look up again he saw Sasuke looking at him, lips quirked into a condescending smirk as he leaned against a shelf, arms crossed. _Smooth,_ he mouthed at Naruto.   
  
Naruto’s fingers tightened around the computer mouse as he tried to contain the anger that flared inside him. He wanted to punch that smug look right off of his face. He settled for giving him a death glare, trying to convey all the hate he could muster. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow, looking very unimpressed. Then he shook his head in a gesture of disapproval, and that made Naruto snap. In a controlled way of course, because just as he was ready to yell his frustrations to the world a whole kindergarten class walked into the library, heading towards the children’s section. He smiled, pleasantly but a bit strained, and as soon as they couldn’t see him he glared at Sasuke again, lifting a hand towards himself, pointing at his own chest before dragging the finger sharply across his neck and then jabbing it in Sasuke’s direction. That should get the point over quite nicely.  
  


***

  
When Naruto finished up with a patron some fifteen minutes later, he looked up to see Sasuke standing over by the computers that were available to the public, leaning over one of them, clicking furiously on the mouse button. A woman was sitting next to him, gesturing at the screen. Naruto caught enough of what she was saying to realize something was wrong with the computer, and Sasuke was trying to fix it. Since he didn’t have anyone needing his help Naruto opted to wait and watch.   
  
Of course, Naruto knew exactly what was wrong with the computer, and he could have fixed it in five seconds, but it was rather entertaining to watch Sasuke grow agitated trying to deal with it. You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn’t know him, Sasuke didn't do anything as foolishly mortal as show emotions, but Naruto knew exactly what it meant when that small crease appeared on his forehead, and his lips thinned just a little bit. He was getting pissed off and trying very hard not to show it.  
  
“Do you need help, Sasuke?” Naruto asked after a while, making sure his voice was as sickeningly pleasant as he could get it.  
  
Sasuke snapped his head back, staring at Naruto over his shoulder. If looks could kill Naruto would be choking on his own blood right about now. Naruto just smiled and nodded discreetly towards the woman sitting next to Sasuke in a silent _remember we have people around_ gesture. He saw Sasuke’s lip thin further before his head snapped back towards the screen, the mouse just about screaming in protest under the abuse it was suffering.   
  
Naruto pushed back his chair, stepped out from behind the desk and leaned over Sasuke's shoulder, bringing his lips close to Sasuke’s ear. “You could just ask for help, you know,” he whispered quietly enough that the woman sitting on Sasuke’s other side wouldn't hear. He noticed Sasuke stiffen underneath him, and a sharp breath was expelled from his lips. Naruto had to hold back a chuckle as he slowly placed his hand on top of Sasuke’s.  
  
“This thing is a computer mouse, and this here is a wire,” he pushed Sasuke’s finger towards the wire protruding from the top of the computer mouse. “And it won’t work unless it is plugged in,” Naruto finished with a grin.  
  
Sasuke’s face snapped towards him, dark eyes locking with his just an inch away. Naruto felt warm breath across his face, and suddenly forgot all about the gloating he had been meaning to indulge in. He’d never noticed how Sasuke’s eyes were a dark brown, ringed by almost black, or that his eyes were framed by thick lashes. He gulped.  
  
“Oh, silly me! I must’ve unplugged it when I was pulled at it earlier, I thought it was stuck or something.” The woman who had been using the computer interrupted their staring, which was probably just as well, because Naruto wasn’t sure what he would have done if she hadn't. He straightened his back with a snap, putting some much needed space between him and Sasuke.   
  
“Happens to all of us, I’m just glad we could figure it out!” Naruto said with a grin to her before he hurried back to his desk. He felt all warm and weird when he dumped back into his chair, and that feeling only intensified when he looked up to see Sasuke on all fours, head underneath the desk as he tried to find the outlet for the computer mouse. It put his ass very much on display as the sand coloured slacks he wore tightened over it. Naruto stared for a full five seconds before he realised what he was doing and pulled his eyes away, back to the computer screen in front of him. His eyes kept wanting to drift back towards something else entirely, but he forced himself to focus on reading a new email that had popped in.  
  
XXX  
  
Nearing the end of his shift he had brought a trio of giggling teenage girls to the YA section, helping them find some books to read for a book report they had to do. They all wanted something romantic, and although Naruto didn’t particularly go for romantic books he had read up enough on the literature to fake it. He had mental lists on books to recommend in all the different genres, so he was sure they’d go home with something they’d like.   
  
He had pulled out a couple of recs when one of the girls starting nudging on of the others in the side. Soon Naruto had lost all of their attention as they started whispering to each other, looking at something over Naruto’s shoulder. From their giggles Naruto was pretty sure he knew exactly what he’d see if he turned around. Either One Direction had made an unannounced visit to their library or…   
  
He turned around and saw Sasuke standing close by, his finger gliding across spines as if searching for something. Another giggle sounded behind him, and Naruto sighed to himself. This was hardly the first time this had happened. For some odd reason teenage girls found Sasuke incredibly appealing. Naruto had no idea why, just because he was handsome, and had those intense eyes and sharp cheekbones and hair that looked as soft as silk—  
  
Naruto killed those thoughts. What the hell was getting into him? He did not think Sasuke was handsome. Sasuke was… annoying. Yup. And a know-it-all. And a bastard. Sure, Naruto wasn't blind, he could maybe see what the appeal was, if he squinted and tilted his head a little, but…   
  
Sasuke seemed to have heard the giggling, and he looked towards where they were standing. His eyes met Naruto’s first, before noticing the girls behind him. Lips tightened. For some reason Sasuke seemed to absolutely hate whenever girls gushed over him. As if it was some curse to have good looks or something.  
  
He looked back at Naruto, and caught the annoyed look Naruto was sending him. The way his lips quirked told Naruto just how much it pleased Sasuke to see him annoyed. Sasuke seemed to take some silent pleasure in tormenting Naruto at every opportunity, and it was seriously getting on Naruto’s nerves.   
  
“Hey Naruto, do you remember what that series that's like _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ , but for girls, is called?” Sasuke said. Naruto knew there had to be a catch somewhere with the way Sasuke was smirking. Wimpy kid for girls, that had to be… _Dork Diaries?_ Why the hell did Sasuke want Dork Dia— Naruto suddenly realised the insult Sasuke had managed to sneak in there, because no way in hell did Sasuke actually want those books for anything. The fucker! Insulting him with books from his own department! How dare he!  
  
 _Fuck. You._  
  
He mouthed the words, but Sasuke just smirked and walked away, leaving Naruto with three blushing teenage girls fawning over his tormenter. Lovely.   
  
XXX  
  
Through the months of working together since Naruto started at the library Sasuke and him had gotten silent arguing down to an art. It was amazing just what you could do with glares and hand gestures. Middle fingers when patrons where looking the other way, tongues sticking out when no one saw and so on. Naruto particularly liked to show how incredibly boring he found Sasuke whenever he started talking about some boring ass non-fiction topic. The finger gun to the temple followed by a simulated explosion of brain matter with his other hand got it across quit pointedly. Especially when he had time to add some crumpling over a desk, tongue lolling out, eyes staring blankly into space into the mix.  
  
He still had no idea why they had these arguments, but it had started off almost immediately. They just rubbed each other the wrong way, and everything one said would get on the other's nerves. Their boss had tried to talk to them about it, but they just ignored him and kept it on. To be honest, when the shifts behind the desk got long and tedious it was a nice distraction with some silent death threats.  
  
Like now. There were no patrons who needed his help, and he couldn’t leave the desk because it was to be manned at all times, so all he could do was stare at the screen and hope they got another email he could answer or something. He was searching random words in the catalogue, hoping to find something fun when an idea popped into his mind.  
  
He brought up Firefox and spent the next few minutes memorizing what he found, before diving back to the catalogue, hoping he could find the perfect book. Happy with his selection he tried to smother the smile so he wouldn’t look like he was up to something.  
  
“Hey Sasuke,” he said, drawing Sasuke’s attention from where he had been lurking in the stacks. Then he formed a series of seven hand gestures, slowly enough for Sasuke to catch them. The frown he received in return showed Naruto that Sasuke had no idea what the hell he was doing. “Can you get me a book? Dewey number 419 G?”  
  
Sasuke looked highly suspicious, rightfully so, but after a moment's hesitation he went to retrieve the book. A few minutes later he came stomping out of the stacks, looking less pleased. He hadn’t brought any books back with him, but Naruto knew he’d found it. There were only two books placed on 419 G, and what they had in common were that they were guides to American Sign Language. Naruto chuckled to himself, pleased that he’d found a way to call Sasuke an asshole without anyone overhearing him. He'd have to figure out how to spell dickhead next.  
  
XXX  
  
Naruto had brought over a cart full of returned books to the YA section, and had every intention of getting all of them back in their correct places, but for every book he placed he found another one on the shelf misplaced, so then he had to put that in its correct place, which lead him to find a new book in the wrong place, and thusly he’d created a vicious circle for himself. An hour later he was still going at it. He had closed up the library before starting, so there was only him left down here. All the patrons were unceremoniously tossed out, and if any of his co-workers were still around they'd be upstairs in their offices. Although they'd probably all gone home by now, as he would have if he hadn't gotten caught up in tidying books. Besides, he liked staying downstairs after closing, when it was only him and a whole lot of books. He’d put some music on, so now he had Billy Idol playing a rather tinny version of _Rebel Yell_ from the phone stuffed in his pocket. He was dancing to the music as he tidied up, occasionally pulling a book out of the shelves and tossing it in a to-throw pile. Some because pages were falling out, and some because they had unidentifiable splotches on them. Ew.   
  
He was shaking his ass enthusiastically when he was rudely interrupted by a book slamming shut behind him. Emitting a very dignified and manly yelp Naruto spun around, finding himself face to face with Sasuke who had a stack of books under his arm.  
  
Naruto was about to send him a silent glare when he realised that the library was closed. “You fucktard!” he yelled, ecstatic that he could raise his voice without terrifying any little old ladies or innocent kids.   
  
Sasuke just smirked. Naruto was getting really, really fed up with that smirk. It seemed like that was the only facial expression Sasuke was capable off, that and the look he had the rest of the time, sort of a mix between constipated and smelling something really foul.   
  
“Naruto, always so eloquent,” Sasuke finally said.  
  
“Shut it, Uchiha. I’m getting real sick and tired of your attitude.”  
  
“Whatever are you referring to?”  
  
“You’re always giving me shit! As if you are so much better than me.”  
  
“Are you still upset because I helped that lady earlier today? You do realise that non-fiction is my department right? I’m supposed to be the one to know all about it.”  
  
“I didn’t need your help.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t need your help with the computer either.”  
  
“Dude, you were about to break that computer mouse, you really needed the help.”  
  
Sasuke pulled up the glare Naruto had dubbed the Uchiha Death Glare. It was one of the milder ones. Sasuke didn’t really mean business until he used the patented Uchiha Glare of Imminent Doom.   
  
Naruto took a few steps closer. “I know you hate me and all, but seriously dude, I know my job, I don’t need you breathing down my neck.”  
  
Sasuke took a step closer as well. “I seem to recall that the only ones breathing down any necks today were you.”  
  
Naruto felt his face grow warm and only hoped he wasn’t blushing as he remembered when he’d helped Sasuke with the computer, remembered his face so close, how easy it would have bene to just lean in and—  
  
Nope! He was not gonna imagine that. He was pissed off at Sasuke, he needed to focus.  
  
“Besides, I don’t hate you,” Sasuke continued, shifting the stack of books he was holding to his other arm. “It’s just… entertaining to rile you up.”  
  
Naruto sputtered, having no idea what to say to that.   
  
“Come on, Naruto, don’t tell me you don’t like it? You’ve gotten very imaginative with your threats you know. Sign language, that was surprisingly clever actually. Your choice of curse word not so much though. You have to work on your insults. Asshole just won't cut it.”  
  
Naruto just gaped. “You, you asswipe! Is this all a fucking game to you?”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes shifted away for a moment, making him look oddly insecure.  
  
“I’m sure you haven’t caught on, but I don’t really like people a whole lot,” Sasuke said, giving up the books and placing them on a side table. “Most of them bore me. It’s all mundane conversations and pleasantries. With you however. You’re… fun. You react, and you don’t hide. I can read every emotion on your face, and it’s rather endearing.”  
  
Naruto stared at him. Here he had been expecting an argument, and he got some deep reflections on himself instead? His head was spinning, trying to accommodate this new turn of events.   
  
“But if you really hate it so much, I could always quit. We could talk about the weather and books and leave it at that, if that is what you prefer.”  
  
Naruto gave it some thought. It actually sounded… mind numbingly boring. Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe he was kind of enjoying what they had, the silent banter. Sure, he got pissed off, but then he just sent some insults back, and it was all good.   
  
He thought back on the shift he’d just had. If Sasuke hadn't been there he would have been bored out of his mind, dealing with the few patrons they had and staring into the air for the rest of the day. With Sasuke he got to research some new ways of communicating, and he got to ogle his ass, and he got to— Naruto froze. Whoa, there! What was that now? He had most definitely not been ogling Sasuke’s ass. He’d just happened to catch a gander of it as Sasuke bent over in direct vision of his desk. Okay, so it was a several seconds long gander, but still. It wasn’t ogling just because he stared a little and found it attractive was it?  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? He had totally been checking Sasuke’s ass out, and he had no idea why he was embarrassed about it. Sasuke had a fine ass, and he was the one who had crawled around on all four, so it was his fault.   
  
“You want me to leave you alone, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto looked up in surprise to find that he was standing right in front of him, dark eyes assessing him.   
  
“I…” Naruto started, and then closed his mouth again. He had no idea what he should say. He didn’t want them to just be colleagues who only talked unimportant pleasantries. But he didn’t want them to keep throwing insults at each other either, that made no sense to want. So, what then? Something in-between?   
  
“You seem confused,” Sasuke stated.   
  
“I… I really thought you hated me,” Naruto said. It was true, he had thought Sasuke despised him and that was why he was always throwing insults back. Naruto only retorted because he got fired up easy, and because he liked it whenever Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and focused on him.  
  
“Do you really think I would have spent the entire day down in the library if I hated you? When I could have gone back to my office at any point?”  
  
It was true, Sasuke hadn’t needed to be at the desk, that had been Naruto’s job, and most of the time they didn’t have shifts at the desk they were upstairs in their offices, or at least only did a little bit down in the library before retreating back there. As far as Naruto had noticed Sasuke had spent the full five hours they were open downstairs, lingering around the stacks, always available for an insult or two.   
  
“What do you think I’ve been doing in the stacks all day? Tidying up for five hours? Come on, you’re not that thick are you?”  
  
“Pretend I am that thick and explain it,” Naruto stated. He was thoroughly confused by now, and would appreciate it if Sasuke just stopped beating around the bush already. Obviously there was something Naruto hadn’t quite caught on to, and he hated being left out of the loop.  
  
“I like you, Naruto.”  
  
Huh, that was definitely not the explanation he had been expecting.  
  
“Waaait… Like as in tolerate-like or like-like, or as in like-to-torment. Or like-more-than-the-others-because-they-are-boring, or..?”  
  
Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  
  
“You are fun. And you’re not half-bad to look at. Do the math. If you know enough maths to add two together.”  
  
Naruto wasn’t sure if he should focus on the compliments or the insult, swinging between offended and confused and wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
“Come on, Naruto, I know you’ve been checking me out too.” Sasuke had taken another step closer, standing right in front of Naruto now. Naruto was clutching a book to his chest, and it helped him concentrate. He was pretty sure he’d be reaching out to touch Sasuke if he hadn’t. Sasuke had his eyes glued on Naruto’s by now, all dark and smouldering, and it made Naruto’s knees a little weak. In a manly way, naturally.   
  
“Are you messing with me now? Getting some dirt on me you can hold over my head later on and torment me with? Because I will murder you. I’ve read books. I know how to get away with it.”  
  
Sasuke grinned at him, and it looked… odd. Sasuke never grinned. He _smirked,_ so this was highly disconcerting. Naruto was ready to ask who the hell was standing in front of him and what he had done to Sasuke.  
  
“I would never stoop that low. Besides, I have enough dirt on you as it is, I don’t need anymore.”  
  
“So, what, is this like kindergarten then? Where the boys run around pulling the girls' hair because they like them?”  
  
“Are you the girl in this scenario then?”  
  
“Shut up, Uchiha. I’m not a girl.”  
  
“Uchiha? We’re back to last names then, _U-zu-ma-ki?_  
  
Naruto had no idea his name could sound that… erotic. He was getting more and more confused by the moment. Was Sasuke… flirting with him? Was this mess with Naruto day and no one had told him? Or had he fallen asleep behind the desk and gotten caught up in some erotic dream about his co-worker? Was he about to wake up in front of a patron with a hard-to-explain wet spot on his pants any minute now?  
  
“You know, I didn’t really plan on ever telling you, I was rather enjoying our… banter, but I didn’t like you implying that I hate you. Also, I’m getting sick and tired of coming home from work with a serious case of blue balls most days.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke. He stared. And he stared. And then he stared some more. His mind was trying to come up with something to say, but it must have short-circuited or something, because it was giving him nothing. He was giving Sasuke blue balls? Sasuke… wanted him? When had this happened?  
  
“I… have no idea how to respond to that,” Naruto blurted out before he could catch himself.   
  
Sasuke chuckled as he leaned in, placing his lips near Naruto’s ear, much like Naruto had done earlier. “You could tell me if you hate me or not.”  
  
“I don’t hate you, Sasuke. Sure, you’re a bit of a bastard, but I… like you too I guess.”  
  
“You guess?” A dark eyebrow rose. “That’s not very reassuring.”  
  
“No, I mean. I do like you. You piss me off, but I like you. And… you’re not half-bad to look at either.” He added that last after a moment’s consideration. It was true after all. Well, okay, Sasuke was more than _not half-bad,_ he was sexy as fuck, but Naruto had worked hard on convincing himself that he didn’t find Sasuke attractive, it was hard to turn that around so suddenly and finally allow himself to really take in how he found him.  
  
“When you helped me with the computer earlier — not that I needed the help — I wanted to kiss you. You were so close, and you looked at me with those big, blue eyes and I heard your breath hitch and I swear that if that woman hadn’t interrupted us I would’ve kissed you right in front of her.”  
  
Naruto made a sound deep in his throat, something oddly like a whimper. Sasuke’s words were wrapping around him, making his skin shiver at their implications. It seemed like they had much the same thoughts.  
  
Naruto desperately tried to put some order to the thoughts that were running amok through his head. So. Sasuke liked him. Was turned on by him. That was… new. Also, Naruto might be harbouring some of the same feelings towards Sasuke, even if he had spent the last months trying to ignore that. Sure, Sasuke got on his nerves like nobody’s business, but yeah. He was hot, and Naruto liked whatever they had going on, however messed up that might be. Maybe he was a masochist or something. But that was a whole other can of worms he wasn't about to touch right now, or he’d just implode.   
  
So!  
  
Sasuke liked him.  
  
He liked Sasuke.   
  
Neither of them hated the other.  
  
Why weren’t they making out already?  
  
Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same judging by the way his lips quirked into a smile.   
  
“Truce?” he asked.  
  
Naruto waited a split-second to answer. “Truce.”  
  
The words barely had time to leave his lips before Sasuke claimed them in a hard kiss. Naruto dropped the book he’d been holding, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s midriff, pulling him closer, throwing himself wholeheartedly into the kiss.   
  
Sure, he was still confused as hell by the turn of events, but right now all he needed to know was that there was something between them, the rest he could figure out later.   
  
It seemed like months of slinging insults at each other was about the longest foreplay ever because the moment they kissed desperation rose in them like a flash fire. Naruto couldn’t get enough of Sasuke, wanted to kiss him deeper, wanted to taste more, wanted more of anything, everything, so when Sasuke’s hand grabbed his ass and pulled their groins together he moaned loud, realizing he was already hard.   
  
“Fuck yes,” he hissed as he rolled his hips, their erections rubbing together through the heavy fabric of their pants.   
  
Suddenly Naruto found himself shoved backwards and he stumbled until he felt his back connect with a shelf. He was about to curse at Sasuke, but then Sasuke’s mouth was back on his, planting a series of kisses down his jaw and neck. Naruto was vaguely aware that a couple of books had fallen off the shelf, but he couldn’t really muster up a care in the world, so he just kicked them out of the way and grabbed onto the front of Sasuke’s shirt, quickly twisting their positions so Sasuke was pressed up against the shelf, one of Naruto’s legs wedged between his thighs. He held him in place as he ravaged his mouth, tongue mapping it out, tracing along the sharp edge of teeth and the soft warmth of tongue. Sasuke tasted spicy, and it intoxicated Naruto further.   
  
He had forgotten all about where they were, and all that mattered now was the man he was pressed up against, the man he had argued with for months, but secretly thought about when he jerked himself off at night. A man with dark eyes and a sharp tongue and delicious lips he could kiss forever.  
  
Sasuke’s hand darted underneath the hem of Naruto’s sweater, pushing the fabric up and running across skin. Naruto pulled away from the kiss just long enough for Sasuke to pull the sweater off of him before they crashed together again. Naruto felt warm hands run across his back, nails scratching, and he moaned, loving the feeling.  
  
“Sasukeee, I wanna fuck you,” Naruto moaned into the kiss, clutching at whatever part of Sasuke he could get his hands on.   
  
“Not gonna happen,” Sasuke muttered against his skin before sealing his lips against Naruto’s neck, sucking hard, leaving a deep purple mark. Naruto hissed, his brain momentarily scrambled, forgetting what he was supposed to say.  
  
“Pleeeaaaseee,” Naruto whined. He was horny as hell, and wanted nothing more than to sink his cock deep into Sasuke’s ass, feeling that tight heat around him as he came. He shouldn't be surprised that Sasuke was an uptight bastard though, the stick up his ass probably meant there was no room for a dick up there.  
  
Sasuke worked his hands past the waistband of Naruto’s pants, grabbing a fistful of muscular ass in each palm. “Mmmm, Naruto, sure you don’t want to feel my hard cock deep inside you?” he whispered, voice husky against his throat. That voice was doing weird things to him, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants, seemingly eager at the thought. It wasn't so much that he minded getting fucked, it was more that… He didn't want Sasuke to win. Because everything else was a competition between them, so why not this as well?  
  
“Nah, I’d much rather get a feel of your tight ass,” Naruto said back, grinning at Sasuke as he tilted his hips, rubbing his cock up against Sasuke’s. “I wanna press your face up against the shelf and then I wanna sink my fingers deep in you until you are moaning for me to fuck you already,” Naruto said, his voice low and deep as he leaned in closer to Sasuke, not letting go of his gaze once.   
  
For a moment they just looked at each other, then Sasuke smirked. “Yeah, not going to happen.”  
  
Naruto found himself spun around until his back was pressed against the shelf again. He was sure he’d have a couple of bruises come tomorrow, but he couldn't care less, particularly as Sasuke suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him. Naruto’s eyes went wide as he stared at him. Fingers worked at his fly, popping button and pulling down zipper. Then the front of his boxers was pulled down and his erection sprang free of the fabric, hard and slick with precum. He heard an appreciative hum from Sasuke, and then he could only watch as Sasuke’s lips parted and a wet tongue darted out to lick against the head, tasting the liquid beading at the slit.   
  
Then lips were wrapping around Naruto's cock, wet and warm, and slowly moving down his length. It felt so good Naruto almost forgot what they had been discussing for a moment  
  
“Are you just sucking me off so I can’t screw you?” Naruto moaned, fingers running through silky black locks of hair. Sasuke looked up at him through thick lashes and somehow managed to look smug even with a cock in his mouth. He slowly pulled back, licked at the slit and smirked at him.   
  
“Yes I am,” he answered before going down on him again, taking his cock all the way down, swallowing around him. Naruto moaned at the feeling of a wet mouth around him, and couldn't really complain. He’d just have to make sure that he got to top next time.   
  
He felt his pants slide down his hips alongside his boxers, and soon there were hands on his ass as well as a mouth on his dick. Fingers dug into his flesh, massaging or groping or something, Naruto had no idea, but he liked it. A lot.   
  
Sasuke seemed to decide that he wanted Naruto to come sooner rather than later, because the slow slide of his mouth got quicker, the tongue more insistent, and the suction just enough that Naruto felt himself rapidly nearing completion already.  
  
It certainly didn't help that he’d wanted Sasuke for a while now, and that he hadn't had sex in equally long, and that working alongside him meant he was always a little bit turned on. The fingers he had buried in Sasuke’s hair tightened, and he had to focus not to start thrusting down Sasuke throat. However much he wanted to he had a vague idea that Sasuke would kill him if he tried. Either that or just, you know, walk away and leave him with a major case of the blue balls. Neither alternative was really something Naruto wanted right now, so he kept control of himself as well as he could with Sasuke doing what he could to make Naruto come.   
  
“Fuck, Sasuke, I’m going to…” Naruto muttered as he gazed down, unable to look away from the fucking magnificent image his cock going in and out of Sasuke’s mouth made. Then one pale hand moved to his balls, rolling them slightly in his palm before a finger moved back and pressed against his perineum just as Sasuke did this amazing thing with his tongue, and then Naruto was coming.   
  
His eyes clenched shit as he felt his orgasm tear through him, balls drawn tight to his body, his whole body tensing as he came, filling Sasuke’s mouth with his cum. Sasuke swallowed every drop, not pulling away until Naruto started softening. Only then did he rise, immediately claiming Naruto’s lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue pressing between Naruto’s lips to lick at his.  
  
“Yuck, you taste like cum,” Naruto muttered when they finally pulled apart.  
  
“If I have to go around with this taste in my mouth, then so do you,” Sasuke shot back, smirk on his face. “Now, turn around so I can fuck you.”  
  
Naruto wanted to argue, but at the same time he kind of totally wanted Sasuke to fuck him, so after moment's hesitation he turned around, braced his hands on the bookshelf and arched his back in a way he knew would put his ass on display. He had a nice butt, and he was well aware of the fact.   
  
“You realise that I’m mostly naked and you are still wearing all your clothes? That’s not fair,” Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. He got an eye roll in return, but Sasuke quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked just as good underneath his shirt as he’d imagined. Pale skin, lean muscles, and hardly any hair besides a trail of dark hair leading from his bellybutton down behind the waistband of his slacks.   
  
Pale fingers moved down that trail and popped the button of his pants before slowly dragging down the zipper. Naruto watched intensely as the fly parted and he saw the hard length pressing against the dark blue boxer briefs, a wet patch on the front of the fabric showing just how turned on Sasuke was. Then the underwear was pushed down and hooked underneath his balls, and Naruto got a good look at the impressive erection Sasuke sported. Mostly just as pale as the rest of him apart from the head which was flushed a deep red by now. A vein running down the length, begging for Naruto to trail it with his tongue. A neat patch of dark, wiry hair. Naruto noted that Sasuke might be longer than him, but he was certainly wider himself, so they both had a win there. Because naturally that was a competition as well.  
  
Sasuke wrapped his right hand around his length, pulling lazily a couple of times as he stepped closer, pressing his back against Naruto, nestling his dick between Naruto’s ass cheeks and sucking his lobe into his mouth, biting down gently. Naruto pressed his ass back against him, suddenly forgetting why he ever wanted to fuck Sasuke, because all he could focus on right now was that hot cock pressed against him and how he wanted to feel that press inside him.  
  
Sasuke pulled away from him, and then there was a pause long enough that Naruto was about to turn around and ask what the hell he was doing when he suddenly felt the pad of one finger press against his puckered opening, slick and cool. His breath escaped his lungs in a rattling breath as that finger applied more pressure and then finally breached him, pressing inside slowly.   
  
It wasn't the first time he’d had a finger up his ass, but it had been a while, and he had to concentrate to relax. The lube made it nice and slick though —  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, do you actually carry lube around in your pocket when you’re at work?” Naruto said in surprise, momentarily forgetting the fact that he had a finger up his ass and was about to be fucked. Sasuke lifted one thin eyebrow, seemingly _not_ forgetting that he had a finger up Naruto’s ass.   
  
“Well, sure seems like it doesn't it?”  
  
“What, you always screw people at work or something? Does this mean you’ve… oh my god, you had sex with Kakashi didn't you?” Naruto said eyes growing wide.   
  
“Are you fucking serious Naruto, are you sure you want to talk, now?” Sasuke wiggled the finger inside him for good measure. “But if you have to know, then no, I haven’t fucked anyone else. I’ve been carrying it around because I’ve been looking for the perfect opportunity to fuck you. Now, can you shut up for like two minutes so we can do this?”  
  
Naruto stared at him for a moment before his lips suddenly split in a grin. “Two minutes, eh? Not gonna last long are you?”  
  
Sasuke groaned, seemingly not impressed with Naruto. Like he didn’t appreciate Naruto cracking jokes in the middle of sex? We'll he'd certainly picked the wrong guy if he wanted him to be all serious and shit, because that was not gonna happen, ever.   
  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but with the way he suddenly shoved another finger up Naruto's ass Naruto figured Sasuke had settled with the whole "fuck him silly to shut him up" routine. Worked like a charm, because as those fingers spread him wide, and then rubbed right against his prostate Naruto found words to be well above him, so he only moaned. His head dropped against the shelf with a bang that had him wince, and another book fell to the floor, barely avoiding Sasuke's foot. Good thing, because the book was a damned brick. Sasuke just kicked the book to the side, obviously not caring at all about the fact that Naruto would have to tidy up after them later on. There was already a small pile on the floor. Naruto couldn’t quite recall when all of them had fallen down, but he made a mental note to make sure books were properly placed in the shelves rather than piled in there because as it was they were a hazard. Then he promptly forgot about that mental note as a third finger pressed inside him.  
  
  
  
"Seriously Sasuke, are you going to fuck me soon?" Naruto panted. He heard a snicker behind him, then the fingers were pulled away and then came the familiar sound of a condom being opened. Seriously, Sasuke was surprisingly prepared for this.   
  
Naruto felt a hand curl around his hip, and then there was a pressure at his ass. Naruto took a breath to relax, and that together with the healthy amount of lube now on his ass and Sasuke's cock helped Sasuke press inside. He stopped with just the head inside, and Naruto heard him take a deep breath. He grinned to himself, realising that it meant Sasuke had to check himself not to come immediately. At least that was what he was imagining.   
  
Then he started pushing again, moving inside inch by agonizingly slow inch. Naruto kind of wanted him to just slam inside, because this was torture. There were two hands on his hips now, fingers curling into his flesh hard. It only made Naruto moan harder. His hands were holding onto the bookshelf and if his eyes hadn't been clenched shut he'd probably see them whitening from how hard he was holding onto it.   
  
After what felt like an eternity Naruto felt Sasuke's hips rest snuggly up against Naruto’s ass and the raven was as fully settled inside as he’d be able to come in this position. He stayed that way, hands traveling up from his to cross over a muscular abdomen and chest, finding his nipples and gently twisting. Naruto’s back arched as a loud moan ripped from his mouth, impaling him even deeper on Sasuke’s cock.  
  
“Ah, Sasuke!” Naruto panted.  
  
“They are sensitive aren't they?” Sasuke said, sounding very happy with this knowledge. Naruto could almost hear how he stored that information away to use later on.  
  
“Dammit, Sasuke, are you gonna play with my nipples all night, or are you going to fuck me?” Naruto said, glancing at him over his shoulder, feral grin on his face. He saw Sasuke's lips quirk into a smirk at the challenge in those words.  
  
“Just hold on tight,” Sasuke shot back before slowly pulling out until only the very tip of his cock rested inside him. Hands gripped hips again and when he pushed inside this time it was in one fast, hard push of hips. It pulled a muffled yell from Naruto’s mouth. He’d buried his face against his underarm, probably wisely so. They might be shut for the day, but that didn't mean anyone hadn't stayed in their office to work late, and they’d definitely come check out what was going on if Naruto started screaming. And he really didn't think any of his co-workers would appreciate seeing hot, sweaty man sex in the stacks. Apart from Kakashi, but then again, he was a pervert. The rest of them would probably feel it disrespectful to the books.  
  
Naruto felt a hand snake across his hip until it wrapped around his cock, which had gotten hard again at some point. Naruto was almost surprised, it never took him this short a time to recuperate. Huh, this was certainly a pleasant surprise.   
  
“Ah, _Na-ru-to,_ you want to come again?,” Sasuke moaned in his ear, and the sound sent shivers down Naruto's back. His name had never sounded quite as good as it did in Sasuke's husky voice and he bit down on the nearest thing he could find, which just happened to be his underarm, to keep from coming just from that.  
  
Sasuke seemed determined to wring another orgasm out of Naruto, because his thrusts were angled until he brushed against Naruto's prostate at every snap of his hips.   
  
“Are you going to come for me?” he asked, nibbling on Naruto's shoulder, biting down just shy of it being painful.  
  
“Aaaah, yeaaaasss…” Naruto moaned. Sasuke swept a thumb across the head of Naruto’s cock, pressing against the slit and at the point where head met shaft. Then he moved down the length, twisting his wrist slightly. Naruto was breathing loudly by now, sweat slicking his skin. Sasuke paced his strokes with his hands with his thrusts with his hips, and the dual pleasuring was just too much, sending Naruto hurtling towards the edge. His entire body drew tight, his head fell onto his arms and then he finally came on a muffled scream. His entire body draw taut, and he clenched down on the length inside. He felt Sasuke twitch against him, and knew the other was coming. Sasuke didn't yell or even moan, he just stilled completely as his fingers curled harder into Naruto's hip and his teeth bit down roughly, leaving what would probably be a perfect image of his teeth in Naruto's shoulder. Not that Naruto minded much, he was too caught up in the fading orgasm for that.  
  
Seconds later Sasuke's head fell forward, resting on Naruto’s shoulder as he breathed hard, fingers unclenching from their grip. They were both panting, their hearts racing in their chests.   
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes and peered down only to see –  
  
“Shit!” he suddenly exclaimed, instantly breaking the mood. “I came on Twilight!”   
  
Sasuke begrudgingly lifted his head and peered over Naruto’s shoulder, seeing ropes of cum splattered over the floor, and one of the books they had dropped there earlier.   
  
“Hn, it’s a shit books anyways, get rid of it,” he muttered before pulling away, keeping a hold of the condom as he pulled out of Naruto. He quickly tied it off and dropped it on in one of the waste baskets standing nearby.  
  
“Dude, don’t throw it there, someone might see!” Naruto hissed as he started pulling up his boxers and pants.  
  
Sasuke shrugged. “So what?”  
  
Naruto snorted. “If they ask I’m saying it’s yours.”  
  
Sasuke just pulled on his shirt, obviously not caring the slightest what any of the others thought.   
  
He was just finishing up with the last buttons when he felt hands fisting the front of it, and soon found himself pulled close to Naruto. Blue eyes met his for a moment before his lips descended on his in a short but hot kiss.   
  
“Just so you know, we’re totally doing that again,” Naruto said with a grin as he pulled away.   
  
“I was rather counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I got this really awesome prompt over on ffn, because the reviewer had seen that I'm a librarian. I had so much writing this thing. :D The library in this fic is shamelessly modelled after the one I work at, but sadly neither Sasuke nor Naruto works there with me. Bummer!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
